Lily Bowen
→ → → → (Nível x 24) DT: 15 Chance de Crítico: 6% Dano Desarmado: 3.50 Resistência à Veneno: 35% Resistência à Radiação: 14% Limite de Peso: 240 |level =10→ → → → → nível (jogador x 0.75) |tag skills =Energy Weapons: 21 Explosives: 21 Guns: 21 Melee Weapons: 21-100 Sneak: 25-100 Unarmed: 21 |special =9 ST, 3 PE, 8 EN, 5 CH, 3 IN, 10 AG, 6 LK |aggression =Agressivo |confidence =Temerária |assistance =Ajuda amigos e aliados |factions =JacobstownNightkinFaction |combat style=FollowersCombatStyleMelee |perks =Stealth Girl |baseid = |refid = }} Lillian Marie Bowen (aka Lily), nascida humana em 2078, é uma Nightkin de 202 anos vivendo em Jacobstown no ano de 2281. História Lily Bowen nasceu no Vault 17, onde viveu uma vida simples até a invasão de Super Mutantes que ocorreu quando ela tinha 75 anos e já era avó, os quais a arrastaram para fora. "Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o sol", ela disse. Recrutada para o exército do Master, foi transformada numa Nightkin trabalhando como espiã e, ocasionalmente, assassina. Lily possui agora uma vida pacífica criando Bighorners na comunidade mutante de Jacobstown. Como todos Nightkin, ela luta contra sua perigosa esquizofrenia e distantes memórias de seu passado; nesse sentido, ela é ajudada pelo Doutor Henry, para quem é sua principal cobaia nos testes médicos realizados em sua cruzada para curar a esquizofrenia dos Nightkin. Leo Lily frequentemente menciona alguém chamado Leo, que parece ser a manifestação de sua esquizofrenia ou de sua personalidade dual. Ela tem conversas e até mesmo argumenta com "Leo", insinuando que ele a leva a fazer "coisas ruins". Sua voz é ouvida apenas por Lily, mas as consequencias de suas ações são reais. "De que outra forma eu poderia ouvi-lo dizer a quem cortar?". Em contraste com a personalidade amistosa e prestativa de Lily, ela irá culpar Leo sempre que começar a exibir tendências violentas. Quando Lily é uma companheira e tiver sua vida total reduzida a metade numa batalha, ela sofrerá um "ataque psicótico" e entrará em modo agressivo. Neste caso, o jogador não conseguirá dar qualquer comando a Lily ou interagir com ela até seu ataque terminar. Interações com o jogador 'Quests' * Guess Who I Saw Today: Ao receber esta quest de Doutor Henry, você terá a oportunidade de recrutar Lily como companheira. Ao longo da quest ela será usada como cobaia para o Stealth Boy MK II. * Lily and Leo: A uma certa altura, se Lily é uma companheira ativa, o jogador pode ouvir uma gravação de crianças conversando com sua avó. Isso sinaliza o início da quest não marcada de Lily. * A reprodução da gravação dos netos de Lily ocorrerá quando as seguintes condições forem satisfeitas: **Você conversar com Lily sobre Leo (o que está disponível em suas relações de diálogo normais ao perguntar a ela sobre si mesma). ** Você presenciar ela sofrer um ataque psicótico durante o combate (com o HP dela reduzido a metade ou menos) e perguntar a ela o que houve. ** Você ver ela tomar seus remédios e falar com ela sobre isso (com uma nova opção de diálogo disponível ao perguntar sobre ela) ** Você dormir ou esperar em dado momento (não meramente acessar o Menu ou usar o Pip-Boy, mas realizar qualquer uma dessas ações no jogo). Para completar a missão, o jogador deve ouvir a gravação inteira e, em seguida, iniciar um diálogo com Lily. Após algumas perguntas e descobrir que ela tem tomado apenas metade da dosagem recomendada de seus remédios, o jogador terá três escolhas: *Recomendar a Lily tomar a dosagem completa. Caso essa opção for escolhida, Lily não terá mais ataques psicóticos, mas sofrerá algumas penalidades no combate - que continuarão em vigor, independente de seu estado mental. *Recomendar a Lily continuar a tomar metade de sua dosagem. Se essa for a opção escolhida, Lily terá ataques psicóticos apenas quando seu HP for reduzido a um quarto, e irá acalmar-se imediatamente se o jogador entrar no modo furtivo. *Recomendar a Lily parar de tomar seus medicamentos. Quando essa opção for escolhida, Lily sofrerá ataques psicóticos quando seu HP for reduzido a metade, mas ganhará vários bônus permanentes - independente de seu estado mental. A escolha do jogador influencia o destino de Lily ao final do jogo. Inventário * Lily pode ser bem seletiva em relação as suas armas. Ela não usará qualquer arma única, nem uma Thermic Lance ou uma Chainsaw. Contudo, ela pode equipar uma Super Sledge ou um Rebar club, ambos ligeiramente superiores a sua Espada de Vertibird. * A Carabina de Assalto de Lily possui um silenciador. Notas *Lily dirá "Ora, ora, isso me lembra quando eu era uma garota. Logo perto daqui foi onde seu avô e e eu tivemos nosso primeiro beijo!" ao entrar em qualquer em qualquer Vault. *Tabitha foi a líder do esquadrão de Nightkins de Lily. Isso será revelado ao falar com ela após terminar a missão Crazy, Crazy, Crazy. *Lily confundirá você com um de seus netos, independente se seu personagem é homem ou mulher, mesmo se você dizer a ela que não possui qualquer laço familiar,. É desconhecido o que aconteceu com seus netos reais, embora o mais provável é que eles tenham virado Super Mutantes. Todavia, não é revelado se eles sobreviveram ao processo. *Em especial, Lily confundirá você com seu neto Jimmy. *No Old Mormon Fort alguns Followers poderão comentar "Olhem para isso - um Nightkin amigo! O que isto está fazendo aqui?" *Mesmo com ela indicando que deseja um "Cutelo", ao dar a ela a arma "Chopper" (cutelo, em português) ela não o substituirá pot sua espada de Vertibird. *Ao entrar no modo furtivo, Lily irá constantemente (e de certa maneira, ironicamente) lembrar ao jogador que ela sabe como ficar quieta. (De fato, Lily não pode se agachar). *No GECK há, para Lily, um modelo seu quando antes de ser transformada numa Super Mutante, bem como modelos para seus netos. *Se você já tem um companheiro, ela dirá que não irá com você, pois "Três é uma multidão". *Leo pode ser uma referência a Manhunt 2, onde o protagonista, Dr Daniel Lamb possui uma segunda personalidade chamada Leo Kasper, que é um assassino psicótico e vez em quando toma conta do corpo de Dr Daniel. *Ao passear perto do dinossauro em Novac, Lily dirá "Oh veja, abóbora, um dinossauro! Você quer montar no dinossauro?". *As vezes Lily dirá aleatoriamente "Vovó esqueceu de tomar seus remédios hoje" e irá matar tudo a sua vista, incluindo o jogador. Isso ocorre apenas em áreas densamente populadas e pode ser controlado deixando Lily inconsciente. *Ao entrar pacificamente no Vault 3, os fiends dirão "Este é Mean Sonofabitch? Eles parecem todos iguais para mim.", comparando-na com o Super Mutante de Westside. *Se você for no The Fort os guardas parecem fugir, mas não lutar contra ela. Aparições aparece em Fallout: New Vegas. de:Lillian Marie Bowen en:Lily Bowen es:Lily Bowen fi:Lily Bowen pl:Lily ru:Лили (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Лілі (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:Lily Bowen Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Super mutantes Categoria:Personagens de Jacobstown Categoria:Companions do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens super mutantes do Fallout: New Vegas